It is known to use a variety of different types of feedstock to produce ethanol. It is also known to utilize a number of different methods for processing feedstock into ethanol. However, each of the different conventional methods suffer from one or more disadvantages, regardless, of the type of feedstock used to produce ethanol. For example, conventional methods for producing ethanol require raw, unprocessed feedstock to be transported from the site where the feedstock is produced or stored to a remote processing plant. Transportation of raw, unprocessed feedstock from the site of the feedstock producer to the ethanol producing plant results in substantial equipment, labor, fuel, maintenance and repair costs. More particularly, the transportation of raw, unprocessed feedstock results in an ethanol yield (by weight) of approximately 33% of the feedstock (by weight). In addition, the transportation of raw, unprocessed feedstock results in byproduct at the ethanol producing plant which amounts to approximately 33% (by weight) of the feedstock (by weight). Additional transportation costs, including labor, fuel, maintenance and repair, are incurred in connection with the removal of the byproducts from the ethanol producing plant. Further, conventional methods for producing ethanol require large storage capacities at either or both the site of the feedstock producer and the ethanol producing plant.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a method and system for producing ethanol could be provided that reduces the transportation costs associated with the production of ethanol from feedstock. It would also be desirable such a method and system could be provided that would reduce the tonnage of feedstock transported from a feedstock provider to an ethanol producer. It would be further desirable if such a method and system could be provided that would produce byproducts that may be left at the site of the feedstock provider to be used as animal feed, animal bedding, compost, biofuel, chemicals or the like. It would be a still further desirable if such a method and system could be provided that would produce a non-hazardous material to be transported from the feedstock provider to the ethanol producer. It would also be desirable if such a method and system could be provided that would reduce the storage requirements at an ethanol producing plant. It would be further desirable if such a method and system could be provided that would reduce or eliminate the environmental impact caused by the storage of feedstock, the disposal of byproducts, waste products and waste water, and the transportation of feedstock to an ethanol producing plant. It would be still further desirable if such a method and system could be produced that would reduce the size and cost of an ethanol producing plant and improve the efficiency of such a plant.